tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Noelle
Noelle ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Vergangenheit Noelle lebt mit ihrem älteren Bruder Ginji und ihrem Großvater Iemon in Sheridan und ist wie die meisten Einwohner der Handwerkerstadt sehr affin, was Fonic-Technology-Geräte angeht. Über Noelles und Ginjis Eltern ist nichts bekannt. Ihr Großvater ist Mitglied der Class M, zusätzlich bestehend aus Tamara und Aston. Die Class M erschuf mithilfe des kürzlich ausgegrabenen Flightstones die Albiore-Reihe, bei der es sich um drei flugfähige Gerätschaften handelt. ND2016 war die Albiore-Reihe noch in der Planung, während zur Zeit von Tales of the Abyss (ND2018) ihre ersten Testflüge stattfinden. Noelle dient hierfür als die Pilotin der Albiore II und Ginji als Pilot der Albiore I. Tales of the Abyss Noelle ist eine fast ständige Begleiterin der Heldengruppe, da sie die Albiore II fliegt, die den Helden schließlich als Fortbewegungsmittel dient. Sie kommt hinzu, nachdem die Helden erstmals Sheridan betreten und sich die Albiore ausleihen wollen, um die noch in St. Binah zurückgebliebenen Menschen zu befreien, die ansonsten drohen, ungebremst in das Qliphoth zu stürzen. Zuvor mussten die Helden Ginji und die Albiore I in den Meggiora Highlands retten, nachdem Ginji dort bei einem Testflug abgestürzt ist. Sie bergen zwar in jedem Fall den Flightstone, haben aber eine Zeitbegrenzung von 12 Minuten für die Rettung von Ginji. Gelingt dies nicht, stirbt Ginji, was Noelle zwar zusetzt, aber sich ansonsten nicht auf die Handlung auswirkt. Nachdem die Helden zumindest mit dem Flightstone zurückgekehrt sind, wird dieser an der Albiore II angebracht und Noelle dient den Helden als Pilotin. Auch im weiteren Verlauf erweist sie sich als außerordentlich hilfreich, da sie keine Pause macht, um die Frauen, Älteren und Kinder aus Engeve nach Chesedonia zu evakuieren, nachdem Rugnica in das Qliphoth abgesenkt wurde. Da sie nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Menschen in der Albiore transportieren kann, muss sie ständig Hin- und Rückflüge in Kauf nehmen und empfängt die Helden zuletzt erschöpft in Chesedonia, nachdem sie sämtliche Einwohner aus Engeve evakuierte. thumb|300px|left|Noelle beim Landeanflug auf Eldrant Nachdem die Helden direkt darauf im Qliphoth erfahren haben, dass die Passage Rings manipuliert wurden und die Sephiroth Trees daher außer Kontrolle geraten, kehren sie in Daath ein, um zu überprüfen, ob der Sturz der Outer Lands in das Qliphoth vielleicht Teil des Closed Scores ist. Als die Daath daraufhin verlassen wollen, werden sie von Mohs und Dist umstellt. Jade Curtiss will sich den Weg freikämpfen, sieht aber davon ab, als Dist ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er Noelle als Geisel genommen hat. Noelle verbleibt damit fortan in der Gefangenschaft vom Order of Lorelei in Daath, während die Helden für weitere Pläne nach Baticul geschafft werden. Aus Baticul gelingt den Helden die Flucht nach Belkend, wo sie im Gasthaus Noelle und Asch antreffen. Noelle erklärt, dass die Flugfähigkeit der Albiore wieder versiegelt wurde, weil Dist den Flightstone an sich genommen hat, aber die Albiore kann noch über das Wasser reisen, und so ist sie hergekommen, nachdem sie freigelassen wurde. Im späteren Verlauf holen die Helden sich den Flightstone von Cantor Reiner zurück, der ein Untergebener von Dist ist. So ermöglichen sie Noelle, die Albiore erneut für den Transport anderer zu nutzen, denn Noelle soll die Oberhäupter der verschiedenen Reiche in Yulia City versammeln, damit eine Friedensversammlung stattfinden kann. Nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung sucht Luke fon Fabre vorerst alleine Sheridan auf und bittet Noelle darum, ihm wieder als Pilotin zu dienen, was sie gerne tut. Im Finale gelingt es Noelle beim Landeanflug auf Eldrant trotz der Abwehrsysteme von Eldrant, die Albiore mehr oder weniger sicher zu landen, indem sie ein Schlupfloch findet. Die Helden finden dort bereits die Albiore III vor, mit der Asch angekommen ist. Darin befindet sich schwer verletzt entweder Ginji oder Aston (falls Ginij gestorben ist), um den Noelle sich kümmert, während die Helden den Weg zur letzten Schlacht antreten sollen. Persönlichkeit Noelle ist eine hilfsbereite Natur, die dazu bereit ist, sich für die Rettung fremder Menschen bis zum Äußersten zu verausgaben. Sie berichtet selbst davon, wie sehr sie das Fliegen liebt, und steckt ihr ganzes Herzblut in die Reise mit den Helden, die sie genießt. Daher steht es für sie außer Frage, Luke abzuweisen, als dieser sie nach Zeitsprung erneut darum bittet, ihn herumzufliegen. Sie sorgt sich sehr um die Helden, für deren Sicherheit sie jedes Mal betet, wenn sie einen gefährlichen Ort aufsuchen. Kurzgefasst *Noelle ist die jüngere Schwester von Ginji und die Enkeltochter von Iemon, der mit seiner Class M die Albiore-Reihe erschuf. *Während Ginji der Pilot der Albiore I ist, ist Noelle die Pilotin der Albiore II. Diese wird von den Helden im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss genutzt, sodass Noelle die Helden nach Erhalt der Albiore fast durchweg begleitet. Charakterliste en:Noelle Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of the Abyss